El Error de Nuestras Vidas
by MariieJane
Summary: Quería marcharse. No tenía deseos de verle y menos de hablarle. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese llegar a sentir.¡Tenía miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo de solo saber que estaban en la misma casa!¿Querría él hablar con ella? ¿Querría explicarle que pasó? R/H
1. Chapter 1

_((Capítulo de prueba))_

**Basado en las novelas de J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto, algunos personajes y ambientes no me pertenecen. **

**El Error de Nuestras Vidas. **

**Por Jane.Camui**

**Capítulo Uno: "El tiempo que sea necesario".**

_A veces la vida nos pone demasiadas pruebas. Nos hace enfrentar el día a día con la sensación de que ya no podemos más. Nos confronta con las situaciones más estúpidas, más románticas y más complicadas que cada ser humano, mago o muggle, pueda imaginar. Es una locura, pero a veces la vida nos limita al punto de dejarnos sin aire. Es como si de un momento para otro nos encerrara en una gran habitación sin ventanas y mucho menos una puerta, imposibilitándonos completamente, haciéndonos tomar las decisiones más tontas. Haciendo que pensemos cosas desde ociosas hasta deprimentes. Haciendo de las personas un manojo de sentimientos enredados y complicados... demasiado complicados. _

_A veces, la vida, nos cierra los ojos... ¿Cómo lo logra? Con un sentimiento que siempre está en el aire, sin importar la edad, ideología, sin importarle si es primavera u otoño. Un sentimiento por momentos loco, por momentos tierno, por momentos no deseado. Un sentimiento que se palpa cuando pones tu mano en el pecho estando delante de la persona que se roba los sueños. Imprevisto, haciendo que tu estómago se revuelva, sintiendo mariposas. Un sentimiento que logra sacar lo más puro de ti, lo más especial, lo más sensible, pero también las más profundas lágrimas... _

_Sí, el amor. El amor que sientes cuando está cerca de ti. Cuando un familiar te abraza. Cuando un amigo te toma de la mano. El amor que surge cuando pasan horas y horas conversando de cualquier cosa o, que simplemente, surge con una mirada cómplice. Tan inesperado... _

_Y nos ciega, nos deja completamente fuera de nuestra razón. Nos impide pensar con claridad. Nos anula hasta el habla. Nos hace perder el orgullo, pues se perdona sin quererlo realmente. Afecta tanto, que se es capaz de escalar la montaña más alta del mundo con tal de poder escuchar su voz una vez más. Es una droga adictiva que seduce, a veces cruelmente, hacia un mundo que es exquisito y dulce. ¿Cómo definir la sensación que se experimenta cuando te abraza, cuando te besa o cuando, simplemente, te mira?. ¿Cómo explicar lo que ocurre cuando te toma de la mano, te habla o te roza sin querer?... _

_No existe en el mundo momento más especial que cuando logra hacer que las mejillas se sonrojen, cuando las risas nerviosas se vuelven coquetas. Cuando las miradas no logran mantenerse por temor a que se descubra el sentimiento. Cuando se espera con ansias algún encuentro casual, cuando lo buscas incluso sabiendo que no vendrá. Cuando la espera llega a su fin y se le ve llegar... _

_A veces, la vida, nos golpea duramente..._

_A veces, la vida, nos hace perdernos..._

_A veces, la vida, solamente quiere que seamos felices..._

_¿Pero cómo ser feliz si él ya no está?, ¿Cuándo esa espera se hace infinita?_

-Hermione!-dijo Ginny Weasley exasperada-Despierta!

La pelirroja hizo chistar los dedos, tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga. Alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos mientras la castaña detrás de ella ponía cara de sorpresa. Ginny había estado largo rato tratando de hacerla volver a la realidad, pero Hermione Granger parecía perdida en otro mundo.

-Lo siento!-se disculpó la chica tomando apresuradamente la diadema sobre un delicado almohadón.

Se acercó y la posó con mucho cuidado sobre el pelirrojo cabello de su amiga. Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa, que camufló su completo desacuerdo con la reliquia familiar que había sido obligada a ocupar.

-Es perfecto!-exclamó Hermione encantada-te ves preciosa!

Y así debía ser. Era un día muy especial para la familia Weasley. La hija menor de la familia se casaba con Harry Potter, el chico que cuatro años atrás había salvado al mundo mágico del mago oscuro más temible de todos los tiempos. Aunque, a diferencia de otras novias, la pelirroja se mostraba tranquila y reflexiva. Algo muy extraño dadas sus ansias de convertirse en la señora Potter. Durante el desayuno se comportó de lo más normal, tomándose su taza de té junto con unas tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa. Conversó amenamente con su madre, que estaba al borde de la histeria, e incluso ayudó con los últimos preparativos del especial día. Todos los que la veían, se extrañaban con su calma y no podían dejar de pensar de que en cualquiero momento la bomba Ginny Weasley estallaría.

"Sólo trata de simular" le aseguró Bill a Hermione poco antes de que la pelirroja subiera a cambiarse "en cualquier segundo comienza a correr por toda la casa". Pero hasta el momento Ginny seguía igual de relajada que en la mañana. Sin inmutarse mayormente.

La castaña sonrió ilusionada ante la imagen de la pelirroja, vestida de blanco, girando sobre sus pies para alzar su vestido, para mostrarle como lucía. El velo caía coquetamente sobre su rojo cabello y su maquilla era impecable. El justo y necesario. Los ojos levemente delineados dándole énfasis a su color marrón y los labios, con una delicada capa de brillo, emanaban un cándido aroma floral.

"Harry lo adora" había dicho antes de cubrirse los labios con el aceite.

-Te decía-comenzó la pelirroja con un especial énfasis contemplándose por todos lados delante del espejo-que la decoración esta perfecta. La carpa es la misma que se usó en la boda de Bill y Fleur, así que costó mucho menos acomodarla en el patio, aunque fue una lástima que destrozaran el viejo roble. Aún que no te costó mucho trabajo reponerlo.

-Tú también sabrías si hubieras puesto un poco más de atención en las clases-la regañó altivamente-No te muevas tanto, Ginny-aconsejó la chica acercándose para acomodar nuevamente la diadema-te desordenarás completamente.

-Sabes que no quiero usarla-reclamó la pelirroja deteniéndose y dejando que su amiga la enderezara-es demasiado... ostentosa.

-Tu tía Muriel morirá si no la usas! Además, según tengo entendido, la gran mayoría de las mujeres de tu familia la han utilizado. ¡Es un símbolo Weasley!

-Es horrible!!-contradijo la chica "La diadema y Tía Mueriel" pensó antes de continuar-Si mi madre no me hubiera pedido, casi llorando, que la usara no me la pondría. Mi cabeza se ve muy grande! Mírame-exigió.

-Eres una exagerada!-rió Hermione parándose detrás de su amiga, viéndola a través del espejo-luces bellísima. Harry quedará fascinado contigo.

-Aunque parezca una troll?-preguntó poniendo cara de pena. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y sacó su varita mágica-De acuerdo, de acuerdo!-se apresuró a decir Ginny-no volveré a quejarme de la diadema!

-No seas ridícula, Ginny-exclamó la castaña-sólo quiero arreglarte un poco más el cabello.

-Ahh...-soltó aliviada la pelirroja.

Hermione se concentró en el cabello de la chica mientras su varita lanzaba una especie de spray que alisaba los pequeños mechones rebeldes. Se hizo un silencio sólo interrumpido por los gritos de la señora Weasley que llegaban desde la sala. De seguro George nuevamente había intentado vestir a los gnomos del jardín.

Ginny estaba deseando hacer una pregunta, pero temía que su amiga se molestara. La observó atentamente a través del espejo. Parecía tan concentrada como si estuviera en plena lectura de "Historia de la magia". Ginny sonrió levemente cuando la castaña se hizo hacia atrás un mechón 

de pelo que le caía sobre la frente. Hermione también lucía muy linda. Su largo cabello castaño estaba completamente lizo y le llegaba a la cintura, haciéndola parecer más alta de lo que realmente era. Su vestido, de un color salmón, no tenía mangas y se ceñía a su cintura con gran elegancia, llegándole hasta los tobillos, apegada a la figura de la chica. Su maquillaje era suave, al igual que el color de su vestido.

Hermione Granger, la chica más lista que conocía. Su mejor amiga. Siempre sabiendo que decir o cómo actuar. Siempre sensata y realista. Una verdadera mano generosa, llena de buenas intenciones, de justicia, de paciencia. Era realmente sorprendente que a sus veintiún años lograra conseguir un importante puesto en el ministerio de la magia y se notaba su mano dentro del departamento de control y regulación de criaturas mágicas. Hermione, con sus altos discursos sobre la moral de los magos, había logrado una pequeña modificación en el trato de los elfos domésticos, haciendo que estos pudieran optar a un par de días de descanso al mes. "De apoco se avanza" había dicho poco satisfecha cuando la comisión revisora del proyecto rechazó la posibilidad de otorgarles los fines de semanas.

De cierta forma, su trabajo era su escudo. La vida personal de la castaña se limitaba a sus acotadas amistades. Quizá un almuerzo, una cena... pero más allá no había mucho. Sus pretendientes siempre se quejaban del poco compromiso que mostraba y aunque había logrado tener un par de parejas, siempre terminaba dejándolos... Al parecer, el fantasma de cierta persona seguía rondándola.

Y era aquella la parte que Ginny deseaba averiguar. ¡Lo había intentado tantas veces! Una y otras vez, pero siempre conseguía la misma respuesta. Una tosecita interminable, un cambio brusco de tema, una mirada asesina, una justificación que no engañaba a nadie. Pero ahora la pelirroja tenía una estrategia. Tomó aire con decisión pues, aunque tenía las de ganar, iba a abordar el tema más atrincherado de Hermione Granger.

-Hermione...-dijo lentamente, buscando la forma correcta de formular la pregunta.

-¿Mmm...?-preguntó distraídamente la castaña.

-¿Que pasa si aparece Ron?-soltó por fin la pelirroja.

La reacción de Hermione fue la misma que Ginny estaba esperando. Bajó la varita sin importarle que el frío Spray rozara la espalda de la pelirroja, que se hizo hacia delante sintiendo un escalofrío. Hermione se giró buscando algo dentro de su bolso, al parecer dispuesta a evadir la pregunta.

-Iré a ver si está todo listo-Dijo apresurándose a salir de la habitación.

Ginny, hábil como siempre, tomó el vestido con dificultad y se le adelantó. Le impidió el paso.

-Mi regalo de bodas!-dijo alzando los brazos, obstruyendo la puerta.

-Ginny!-exclamó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo-eso es de muy mala clase!

-Mi regalo de bodas!-volvió a decir la chica-y mira que esto me afecta mucho, la diadema se me vuelve a caer.

Hermione negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos. No estaba dispuesta a responder esa pregunta. No lo había tres años atrás, no lo haría ahora aunque Ginny la chantajeara con eso del "regalo de bodas". Ella ya lo había comprado. Les había obsequiado un lindo juego de sábanas autosuficientes que no necesitaban lavado.

-Yo ya hice mi regalo-dijo Hermione firmemente.

-No lo quiero!-exclamó la pelirroja negando con la cabeza, haciendo que la diadema oscilara peligrosamente-Quiero que respondas mi pregunta! Quiero saber que harás si aparece...

-Él no respondió a la invitación-dijo con esfuerzo, deteniéndola antes de que pudiera pronunciar su nombre-además, ¿por qué importa tanto?!

-Porque es mi hermano, tú mi amiga y es muy probable que aparezca!-respondió Ginny como si aquello fuera obvio.

-Ginny-Hermione tomó aire buscando paciencia-es tú día especial. No pierdas tu tiempo ocupándote de otras cosas. ¡En media hora más te casas con Harry!

-Eso no me imposibilita para preocuparme por mi mejor amiga!-rebatió Ginny. Triunfante vio la mirada, por un segundo, enternecida de su amiga.

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces-dijo Hermione, cansada.

-Sí, y nunca has logrado ser sincera conmigo. Siempre logras zafarte, pero esta vez no. Ahora todo cambió.

-¿Cual es la parte diferente?

-Mi matrimonio!

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, molesta. No quería hablar del tema. Siempre se esforzaba por dejarlo de lado en su mente. Siempre intentando hacer como que nada pasó. Siempre teniendo una leve esperanza, pero ya no. Ya no estaba dispuesta a gastar tiempo en recordar lo pasado y mucho menos tratando de buscarle explicación. No tenía caso. Aunque se le había hecho difícil. Durante mucho tiempo se había mantenido alejada de la madriguera, pues le traía melancólicos recuerdos. La cocina, la sala, el patio... su habitación. La familia en si. Era imposible no recordarlo cuando sus hermanos, con el mismo cabello rojizo, siempre estaban sacando al menor de los Weasley a la mesa. Quizá esperaban alguna declaración pública o que estallara en lágrimas, pero ella siempre sabía mantener la calma y la firmeza. Se mantenía impávida incluso cuando George la cuestionaba sin escrúpulos hasta que su madre lo golpeaba en la cabeza con lo primero que hallaba a la mano.

-Olvídalo, Ginny...-susurró Hermione-Yo no volveré a hablar de eso.

-Pero quizá él venga...

-Pues...-se detuvo, no sabiendo que decir. La verdad, esa idea la parecía lejana. No creía que fuera a aparecer.

No lo había hecho en tres años, ¿Qué cambiaba ahora? Después de todo, no había aparecido en el matrimonio de Percy y Aundrey. Lo había pasado olímpicamente por alto y, al igual que ahora, ni siquiera se molestó en responder a la invitación. Tenía la intuición de que _él_ no iba a aparecer. La seguridad, la certeza... la esperanza.

-Está bien-se le adelantó Ginny-si no quieres hablar de eso, lo respeto, aunque no lo acepto. Siento que te estás ahogado y te haría tan bien soltarlo. No lo hago por curiosidad, simplemente... quiero ayudarte! Quiero poder saber que pasa por esa cabecita que tienes! Quiero, quiero que compartas tus inquietudes conmigo. Yo sé que Ron...

-Lo haces muy bien...-la interrumpió Hermione, arreglándole la dichosa diadema-pero no creo que sea una conversación adecuada para los veinticinco minutos antes de tu matrimonio.

Ginny estaba dispuesta a contradecirla, pero las palabras de su amiga accionaron algún botón dentro de su cuerpo pues, de un momento para otro, todo el nerviosismo que no había sentido durante el día se hizo presente. Las voces del exterior la petrificaron.

-Merlín...-dijo fijando sus ojos en la ventana-¡¡me voy a casar!!, ¡¡Tienes razón!!

Hermione rodó los ojos y sonrió. Ahora si estaba actuando como la novia que era... Quizá lo único que había estado necesitando, era que alguien se lo dijera en voz alta.

-Ginny!!-gritó la señora Weasley subiendo las escaleras.

Hermione pasó junto a la pelirroja que seguía petrificada mirando la carpa que se asomaba por su ventana. Abrió la puerta.

-Está lista!-respondió fuertemente asomándose fuera de la habitación.

-Están llegando los últimos invitados-informó la contenta mujer mientras terminaba de subir la escalera en grandes zancadas.

Estaba vestida con una elegante túnica de gala que la hacía parecer un tanto más delgada. Cuando entró a la habitación, en grandes zancadas, y vio a su hija los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazarla.

-Estás preciosa!

Pero Ginny seguía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, sin apartar la vista. Parecía no notar los fuertes brazos de su madre alrededor del cuerpo, apretándola con afecto. No se inmutaba ni a las lagrimas de alegría de la señora Weasley, ni a los halagos de ambas mujeres. Hermione tomó aire sintiendo su estómago anudarse.

Ella sabía lo que podía estar a punto de enfrentar. Tenía la plena conciencia de lo que debía esperar, pero a pesar de conocerlo no se sentía preparada. Al contrario, su estómago se sobrecogía y con cada segundo que pasaba su corazón se aceleraba un poco más. Temía comenzar a sudar y temblar, ser incapaz de controlar su cuerpo, que la delatara ante todos los que la rodeaban. Deseaba tener un poco de la firmeza que Ginny había mostrado, pues aunque tenía la confianza de que _él _no aparecería, el miedo a que existiera la mínima posibilidad la enfermaba.

Se alejó de las dos mujeres, saliendo de la habitación y caminando por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Ginny, al final de la escalera.

Quería estar sola. Quizá refugiarse en algún libro, en algún importante documento o simplemente distraerse con otra cosa. Tenía miedo, pánico. No era seguro que _él_ viniera. Después de todo no había contestado lechuza que le fue enviada con la invitación a la boda. De hecho... él no había dado señales de vida desde que se marchó... Hace ya tres años atrás.

Para Hermione, era mucho tiempo. Tres veranos, tres navidades, tres cumpleaños... y todos acabados. ¿Por qué habían perdido el contacto? No se suponía que tenía que ser así. Las cosas tendrían que haber sido muy distintas. Eran muchas las promesas que dejaron en el tintero, demasiados los planes que se dejaron en el aire. Infinitas las expectativas que se generaron con cada beso...

Se sentó sobre la silla que estaba junto a la ventana de la pequeña habitación de su amiga. Desde que había salido de Hogwarts había cambiado bastante. El escritorio seguía donde mismo, pero los libros de estudio habían sido reemplazados por sendas revistas de Quiddich, y en la pared sus posters estaban relegados por las múltiples fotos que Ginny había pegado, dónde en la gran mayoría aparecía Harry. Buscó con la mirada cualquier indicio del chico pelirrojo que removiera su fibra sensible, pero no estaba. Agradeció internamente que su amiga tuviese el tacto para sacarlas. Habría sido muy duro verlo sonriente y saludando... Indiferente a la realidad.

Inconscientemente, miró su mano izquierda. Se suponía que allí debía haber un anillo..."Un anillo" pensó sorprendida tomándole el peso a sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana. Podía recordar, como su fuera ayer, lo que había pasado hacia ya tres años. Tres largos años atrás...

"_-Será por poco tiempo, lo prometo. Luego volveré y podremos hacer todo lo que teníamos planeado-decía un chico de dieciocho años mientras metía dentro de baúl su ropa de cualquier forma. Estaba molesto. Muy molesto._

_Su novia, que había estado pasándole la ropa desde el armario, le quitó la prenda que acababa de entregarle. Ron no paraba de lanzar las cosas en el baúl como si fueran balones._

_-Según George, no será tan poco-dijo sacando el desorden que el pelirrojo había hecho-dijo que en América todo funciona muy mal y que estarás un buen tiempo tratando de arreglarlo todo. Sinceramente, creo que él tiene razón, lo papeles que vi el otro día no era muy..._

_-¿Qué tanto me puede tomar coordinar la maldita sucursarl?--exclamó Ron deteniéndola. Haciendo caso omiso del orden que pretendía hacer su novia, tiró una camiseta dentro del baúl con brusquedad-No quiero ir, pero George es un maldito..._

_-¡Ahora no es momento para discutir!-se le adelanto Hermione sacando con paciencia la camiseta-Supongo que no nos queda otra que esperar...-dijo resignada-Recuerda que George es tu jefe, independiente del lazo sanguíneo que haya._

_-Es mi hermano! y realmente, no tengo por qué hacerlo!-dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos-es su tienda! Qué vaya él a Estados Unidos! Yo me quedo aquí, en Inglaterra. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer!_

_-Él te necesita!-dijo Hermione dejando de arreglar el baúl para prestar completa atención al pelirrojo-Sabes que las cosas han sido muy complicadas para tu hermano. Desde que...-se calló. Era dificil tocar el tema, asi que prefirió evadirlo-Escucha, hagamos lo que dijiste-aceptó acercándose a su refunfuñado novio-estarás un tiempo en América, quizá un par de meses-Ron gruñó-mientras yo me encargo de..._

_-La pedo?-dijo sonriendo con burla._

_-La P.E.D.D.O.-contradijo frunciendo el entrecejo-La verdad Ron, no puedo creer que luego de_ _tanto tiempo insistas en llamarlo así. Gracias a ese proyecto..._

_-Si! Lo sé-la atajó su novio poniendo los ojos en blanco. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para besarse, pero en lugar de eso se miraban desafiantes-A veces pienso que te importa más tu trabajo que yo._

_-Cómo puedes decir eso?!-preguntó escandalizada-No has cambiado nada Ronald Weasley!_

_-Y tú tampoco sabelotodo!-y la besó. _

_Siempre hacia lo mismo. Parecía disfrutar mucho haciéndola enfadar, para luego arreglarlo todo con un simple pero significativo beso. La tomó por la cintura, acercándola con ímpetu hacia él, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Hermione se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello, pero no detuvo en beso, pues disfrutaba con la sensación que le producía. _

_-Realmente, no quiero ir-susurró Ron cuando, finalizado el beso, juntó su frente con la de ella-No lo creo necesario. George tiene a un montón de empleados!_

_-Pero él confía en ti!-respondió su novia-Tiene toda la seguridad de que lograras hacer bien tu trabajo._

_-Y tú?..._

_-Yo?, claro que sí. Siempre... aunque ocupas poco tu cabeza, cuando lo haces logras grandes cosas-dijo con la burla que solo ocupaba con él._

_-Me esperarás? Aunque sea por dos meses... a mi me parece mucho tiempo._

_-Claro que esperaré. El tiempo que sea necesario"_

-El tiempo que sea necesario...?-susurró en voz alta mientras una silenciosa lágrima cruzaba su mejilla.

El tiempo que fuera necesario parecía eterno y ella había perdido las esperanzas de que volviera. Las perdió cuando dejó de recibir noticias de él, cuando le perdió el rastro completamente. Cuando descubrió que ya habían pasado los dos mese prometidos, los cinco, el año... Cuando el tiempo se había encargado de abrirle los ojos. Cuando por las noches lo pensaba y comprendía que había sido una necia, una tonta. Esperando en vano ¿Y para qué? Para ser la chica a la cual su novio había abandonado sin razón aparente.

Se secó la lágrima que llegaba junto a su mentón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Llorando nuevamente?. Resopló disgustada consigo misma. Se había prometido no volver a derramar lágrima por culpa de _él._ No le iba a dar la importancia que tenía... aunque fuera imposible de creer, su cuento de hadas se había acabado el mismo día en que le juró que volvería para casarse con ella.

Se irguió dispuesta a volver junto a su amiga, pero antes se acercó al espejo para comprobar que sus ojos estaban tan normales como siempre. Contempló su largo cabello castaño que acostumbraba llevar enredado por falta de cuidado. Estaba lizo, igual que en el baile de Navidad cuando cursaba cuarto año. Cuanto deseaba volver a la escuela y arreglar un par de asuntos. Quizá las cosas podrían ser tan diferentes...

Suspiró cansada. Se arregló el mechón de cabello rebelde y salió de la habitación. Iba de vuelta a la pieza de los señores Weasley donde Ginny se había quedado con su madre. Se encargaría 

de arreglar los pliegues de la falda de su amiga que desordenaba con cada movimiento. Estaba segura de que Ginny se habría sacado la diadema y que estaría casi colgando de la pared muerta de nervios. Iba a hacer aparecer una pócima calmante cuando un grito de sorpresa la hizo soltar la varita, sobresaltada.

Se giró mirando hacia la escalera. Los gritos llegaban desde la sala y aunque no lograba distinguir de que se trataba, podía asegurar que tenían que ver con su amiga. De seguro Ginny había bajado y todos la festejaban por lo bella que lucía. Se agachó para coger su varita. Pero cuando se incorporó, poco a poco las voces se fueron apaciguando y fue capaz de distinguir una... Una que no oía desde hace años... y su nombre... su nombre...

La respiración se le detuvo al grado de volver a soltar su varita, que rodó hasta llegar al borde de la escalera. No le prestó atención, no se dio cuenta que la varita amenazaba con caer por los escalones. Lo único que podía distinguir era el violento latido de su corazón y como su instinto se destruía completamente. Se había equivocado...

-Hermione?-preguntó una voz tras ella-qué pasa?

Ginny, que acaba de salir de la habitación de sus padres atraída por el sonido de la varita, se extrañó cuando encontró a su amiga en medio del pequeño pasillo con expresión de horror. Sólo le bastó medio segundo más comprender lo que pasaba. Al igual que a su amiga, el sonido de las voces de la sala le llegó con una claridad estremecedora.

-Oh, Merlín-susurró-ha venido! Te lo dije-exclamó impulsivamente.

Ginny vio como la varita de Hermione caía haciendo un gran estruendo por la escalera. Quiso recogerla, pero con el vestido no podía hacer movimientos muy rápidos. Se quedó parada junto a la puerta sin saber que hacer y mucho menos que decir. Podía ver la cara de su amiga, paralizada hasta la parte más intima de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía extrañarse de que él estuviera allí? Al fin y al cabo la que se acaba era su hermana y su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué se extrañaba tanto?

-¿Pero cómo?. No respondió a la invitación!-logró decir Hermione en un hilo de voz-No se supone que esto deba estar pasando...-dijo en voz baja.

-Pero... te lo advertí Hermione!-dijo acercándose tomándose el vestido-te dije que él podía venir!

-Pero... pero... no es lógico!-Hermione comenzaba a parecer histérica y Ginny temió que le diera un ataque en medio del pasillo.

Cuando unos pasos apresurados se avecinaron por la escalera se petrificaron ambas. Casi esperaban que un chico pelirrojo pareciera por el final de la escalera, pero no era _él_. La señora Weasley se asomó con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Ha venido Ron!-dijo con lágrimas de felicidad-Ha venido a tu boda Ginny. ¡Tu hermano está de vuelta!

Ginny no logró sonreír. Miró a su amiga con un nudo en el estómago, un nudo que Hermione sentía mucho más pesado. La señora Weasley borró la sonrisa de su rostro lentamente.

-Querida...-susurró al comprender lo que pasaba.

Y lo recordó todo. Frunció el entrecejo y se puso las manos en la cintura, disgustada. Volvió a bajar las escaleras sintiéndose muy diferente a como había subido.

-Mi madre lo matará...-dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca.

Hermione no se movió. Su mente estaba debatiéndose entre saltar por la ventana o afrontar la situación haciendo como que nada había pasado. Obviamente, la primera opción la tentaba mucho más.

Mucho, mucho, mucho más.

**o.o.o.o**

**Hola a todos! Mucho gusto!**

**Tercera historia en relación con Harry Potter. Cuarta en general. Para los que están leyendo "nacer por ti, Morir por él" les doy nuevamente la bienvenida, y para los que no han leído ninguno de mis fanfic, bienveniidos!!**

**Esta vez el turno es de Ron y Hermione. Aunque les advierto que tomaré algunos personajes de "Nacer por ti, Morir por él" Jojojo… así que ojo con eso!! : ) **

**Recuerden que se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias, quejas, felicitaciones, aportes, amonestaciones, preguntas sobre el tiempo… lo que sea! **

**Así que no tienen excusas para no dejar un Review! 1313 **

**Un gran beso a todos mis queridos Lectores…**

**Y **_**nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Basado en las novelas de J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto, algunos personajes y ambientes no me pertenecen. **

**El Error de Nuestras Vidas. **

**Por Jane.Camui**

**Capítulo Dos: "Es mejor evitar las sorpresas"**

Ron Weasley se presentó en casa de sus padres lleno de una energía que ya le era muy familiar. Siendo poseído por una atractiva vitalidad que se implantaba en su rostro como burlándose del resto de las personas. Su caminar había cambiado, ya no era medio arrastrando los pies, casi sin ánimos. No, ahora se erguía cuan alto era para mostrarle al mundo lo afortunado que era. Y por primera vez, las chicas se giraban para mirarlo. Así es. Era esa nueva personalidad arrolladora lo que le hacía parecer un ser indomable, simpático, orgulloso y admirable.

... pero en el fondo... Tenía un pánico terrible... Esa fuerza que había sentido, se desvanecía con cada segundo que pasaba. La nueva perspectiva de volver a casa luego de tres años lo atormentaba casi tanto como dar las explicaciones que su madre le pediría con la varita en mano. Estaba arriesgando mucho más que la audición -en el caso de que su madre le gritara sin piedad por tres años de fingida desaparición– sino que ponía en peligro su bienestar físico. Se iba a enfrentar sólo a tres hermanos que de seguro querrían arreglar cuentas con él.

-Debo estar demente-se dijo a sí mismo poco antes de aparecerse en el exterior del patio de la madriguera.

Lo había dudado mucho. Incluso cuando pretendía pasar desapercibido entre toda la gente, no estaba muy seguro de hacer lo más conveniente. Lo correcto era... que ya iba siendo tiempo de volver, y mientras más aplazaba el momento, más grave se volvía su falta.

Ahora, encerrado en la antigua habitación de Bill, y escuchando vagamente los reclamos de su madre luego de que lo abrazara hasta dejarlo sin aire, sabía que había esperado mucho tiempo. Tres años... tres larguísimos años fuera de su querida Inglaterra. Perdido en un país donde las costumbres lo volvían loco, dónde la gente se extralimitaba, dónde el clima le partía la cabeza.

-Me puedes explicar?!-rugía la señora Weasley blandiendo su varita delante de la cara de su hijo-Qué cosa estuviste haciendo tres años en Estados Unidos?!

-Ya te lo dijo George!-respondió exasperado. Había tenido que responder esa pregunta mínimo diez veces en menos de una hora-Estaba ocupándome de los negocios de los Sortilegios!

-Y tan idiota eres que te tomó tres años?!-Claro, allí iba la madre del año cuestionándolo todo. "Maldición" pensó Ron sintiendo las orejas coloradas-o me viste la cara?!

-Ya me gustaría que fueras tú a América!-gruñó Ron-no deberías estar feliz de que volviera?!-preguntó alzando los brazos como si esperara un abrazo.

-Estaría feliz de no saber que eres un desconsiderado! ¡¿Acaso en Estados Unidos no tienen lechuzas?! O me vas a decir ahora que ellos ocupan carte... esos que usan los muggles para mandar sus cartas!-dijo molesta al no recordar la palabra.

-Si todo fuera tan fácil no estaría aquí-susurró Ron evitando mirar a su madre.

-No sabes el mal que has hecho, jovencito!-La mujer lo apuntó con un duro dedo acusador-Me sorprende que... Cuando tu padre...

-Jah-soltó el pelirrojo sin poder evitarlo-Mi padre estaba mucho más feliz que George cuando le di los primeros resultados del negocio!

"Dónde está mamá?" Preguntó una apresurada voz femenina. La señora Weasley abrió los ojos con sorpresa, olvidándose de que estaba regañando a su hijo. Miró su reloj de pulsera y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

Ron se quedó allí, esperando quizás que su madre volviera por él y continuar la "agradable" discusión. Se sentó en la cama mirando fijamente la puerta. Casi podía ver a su madre 

abriéndola de par en par, dispuesta a torturarlo si era necesario con tal de conseguir alguna declaración sobre "que había estado haciendo durante tres años"... ¿Pero que podía responder? Ni siquiera él sabía que había estado haciendo, a ciencia cierta. Claro, había tenido una idea inicial, pero con el paso del tiempo fue descubriendo ciertas cosas que lo desalentaron.

Pasados unos minutos, que pasó meditando y contemplando la pequeña habitación. Retrasando el momento de salir de esa habitación. Estando seguro que había cometido un tremendo error al volver, pues no solo debería enfrentarse con su madre, sino que también con...

¿Sería ella capaz de entender su razón?... ¿Comprendería por qué lo hizo?

Se pasó la mano por la cara, tratando de alejar los pensamientos que se acumulaban en su mente. Era difícil tratar de predecir su reacción. Se había pasado dos años imaginándola y mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que ella no comprendería absolutamente nada.

"Claro que no va a entender" pensó molesto "Es cerrada y testaruda". Pateó, molesto, la cama. Ella se iba a limitar a alzar la cabeza, orgullosa y mirarlo como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo. Sí, eso haría. Se mantendría impávida, altiva. Pasaría por su lado cuan alta era haciendo que él se sintiera miserable, pues Hermione Granger siempre tenía la razón. Siempre.

Su razón era tan buena, tan perfecta que ella la consideraría superficial o ni siquiera dejaría que se la explicara. Como siempre, trataría de mantener la situación en un punto que le fuera fácil de debatir. Lo iba a aplastar. Literalmente. ¿Qué iba a hacer?. Escapar ya no parecía una opción... ¿Por qué se había ido a meter allí?

¡¿Por qué?!

Era completamente descabellado! Había cometido la locura más grande y sólo por ir a ver la boda de su mejor amigo con su hermana. ¿Valía la pena?, después de todo ya se había perdido la boda de Percy. Podría hablar con su hermana y disculparse. "Buena idea y luego te vas calvo" pensó con ironía, seguro de que Ginny jamás le perdonaría algo así. ¿Pero que podía hacer?.

Bueno, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella estuviera allí. De hecho, era muy probable de que la castaña hubiese decidido alejarse de toda la familia Weasley. Era lo más sensato. Si se apagaba a su forma de ser, de seguro habría actuado así. Orgullosa como pretendía, el contacto con la familia pelirroja no habría pasado del saludo necesario al toparse por casualidad.

-Eres un idiota-dijo una voz al abrirse la puerta.

-Merlín!-exclamó Ron al girarse sobresaltado. La puerta se cerró con un fuerte portazo.

Harry Potter, más bajo que Ron, lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes heredados de su madre. Sus gafas, las mismas que solía utilizar en la escuela, se habían resbalado unos palmos por su nariz y su cabello azabache, completamente rebelde, le daba el aspecto de recién bajado de la escoba. Estaba vestido con un traje que lo hacía ver un poco más alto, aunque al estar frente a Ron aquello no se notaba.

A su amigo no se le escapó que en su mano derecha llevaba su varita mágica.

"Demonios" Pensó Ron creyendo que al menor movimiento le caía un hechizo encima. Y lo peor de todo, era que creía merecerlo. Harry tenía el completo derecho de querer partirlo en partes por lo que había hecho. Era tan simple que aterraba.

-Hola...-saludó tímidamente Ron alzando la mano levemente.

"¿Dónde quedó la nueva personalidad?, ¿Dónde quedó la fuerza?" se preguntó tragando saliva al tiempo que su "Mejor Amigo" lo fulminaba con la mirada. Se acercó un par de pasos, haciendo que Ron diera unos cuantos en sentido contrario. Su mirada era amenazadora. "Piedad" quiso pedir arrodillado.

-Así que…-dijo Harry cruzándose finalmente de brazos-has vuelto ¿No? O sólo vienes de pasada.

Ron se aclaró la garganta y con algo de dificultad tomó asiento en la única silla de la habitación. Harry parecía tan molesto como la vez en que lo acusó de mentiroso por meter su nombre en el cáliz de fuego en el torneo de los tres magos.

-Sí, bueno-dijo Ron-supongo que ya era tiempo…

-¡¿Tiempo?!-Preguntó Harry dando otro paso-¡¿Tiempo de volver?!, ¡¿Estás demente o algo por el estilo?!-soltó-Hace más de dos años que iba siendo tiempo de volver, Ron! Nos has tenido a todos casi con el corazón en la mano. Tu madre estaba desesperada. Tu padre al borde de la locura ¡Ginny! Tus hermanos. Todos! Yo no sabía como ubicarte. Desapareciste. George dijo que no podía decir nada sobre ti. Qué casi lo habías obligado a…

-Ey, Amigo…-comenzó Ron, tratando de justificarse

-"Amigo"-dijo Harry con incredulidad. Quería golpearlo fuerte. Quería dejarle marcado el puño en uno ojo. Oh! De verdad que si quería.

-Está bien, está bien-aceptó Ron herido-Escúchame por favor, antes de que me saques la piel. Deja que te explique.

-Habla!-exigió Harry furioso.

Ron soltó el aire, se levantó y comenzó a explicar la razón por la que había desaparecido tres años. Tres larguísimos años.

-Verás, se suponía que me haría cargo de la casa matriz de la tienda en Estados Unidos, pero cuando llegué…

o.o.o.o

-Ten, querida-dijo la señora Weasley entregándole un vaso con agua.

Ginny, sentada frente a su amiga, se moría el labio inferior dudosa. Finalmente, sintiendo una pena terrible, puso una mano sobre la de Hermione, tratando de ser comprensiva.

-Amiga-dijo con lentitud-si quieres marcharte, puedes hacerlo-dijo estando segura de que Hermione asistiría con la cabeza, apesadumbrada

-¿Qué?-exclamó, en cambio, Hermione dejando el vaso en la mesita cercana-¿De qué hablas?

-No quiero que estés incómoda…-comenzó la pelirroja.

-¿De verdad crees que me iría de la boda de mi mejor amiga?-preguntó con incredulidad-Ginny, no importa… él…-dijo con cierto malestar, pero se calló. Por mucho que ella estuviera molesta, él seguía siendo el hijo y hermano Weasley-no me iría ni aunque vinieran del ministerio a buscarme.

-¡¡OH!!-exclamó Ginny contenta. Se lanzó sobre la castaña haciendo que la Diadema callera sobre la desordenada cama.

Hermione abrazó a su amiga sonriendo forzadamente. Estaba haciendo un tremendo sacrificio. Realmente quería marcharse, no tenía ningún deseo de verle y mucho menos de hablar con él. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese llegar a sentir. ¡Tenía miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo de solo saber que estaban en la misma casa!, ¿Querría él hablar con ella?, ¿Querría explicarle que pasó?

-Ginny!-regaño cariñosamente la Señora Weasley-No hagas eso! Terminarás arrugando todo el vestido. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me costó plancharlo?

La pelirroja no le importaba si su vestido estaba arrugado o planchado, pues no escuchaba a su madre. Estaba tan feliz de que Hermione se quedara, tan contenta de que Ron hubiera vuelto, tan esperanzada de que…

-Merlín!-gritó levantándose-me voy a casar!!

-Aquí vamos, otra ves-dijo la regordeta madre, tomando la diadema para acomodarla sobre el pelirrojo cabello de su hija-Quédate Tranquila, Ginny!

Pero Ginny iba de un lado para otro, nerviosa. Miraba por la ventana, buscando quien sabe que cosa, y volvía a la puerta, esperando escuchar algo. La señora Weasley iba tras ella, con la diadema en la mano, mientras que Hermione había buscado los zapatos para que su amiga se los pusiera.

-Tranquilízate-le pedía la castaña agachándose para que Ginny se calzara el blanco zapato.

-No puedo, no puedo-dijo moviendo las manos-¿Dónde está Harry?

-Abajo-informó la señora Weasley por fin pudiendo ponerle la Diadema-¡ él ya está listo!

-¡¿Listo?!-exclamó Ginny sobresaltándose exageradamente-¡¿ya es hora?!

-Si, querida, ¡ya es hora!

o.o.o.o

-Supongo que sabes que tienes que hablar con ella-dijo Harry cuando Ron terminó su largo relato.

-Lo sé, pero dudo que quiera escucharme-respondió Ron levantándose de la cama, junto a Harry.

-Lo hará-lo apoyó Harry-Yo te entendí, aunque venía con la intención de golpearte.

-Gracias-dijo no muy seguro el pelirrojo.

-Estoy deseando…-pero un ensordecedor grito lo detuvo.

Harry sacó la varita tan rápido que de no haberlo conocido, Ron se hubiese sorprendido. Su educación como Auror había logrado que su ya espectacular agilidad, se volviera todo un arte. Era sorprendente lo mucho que había logrado mejorar en dotes mágicas y habilidades. El chico de ojos verdes abrió la puerta produciendo un gran estruendo, mirando hacia todas partes, esperando, quizá, encontrar a algún antiguo mortífago. Ron, que se asustó, también había sacado la varita y salido tras su amigo.

-¡No!-gritó una mujer corriendo hacia Harry.

Fleur, que lucía un precioso vestido ajustado color turquesa, se abalanzó sobre Harry tapándole los ojos.

-No puedes _veg _a la novia-exclamó con mucha clase-La viste?

-A Ginny?-preguntó confundido-No, no… no la vi. ¿Está aquí?, ¿Quien gritó?

-Fue Luna, está emocionada _pog_ la boda!-respondió Fleur, radiante.

-Harry…-dijo una voz que al chico de ojos verdes le revolvió todo el estómago. "Ginny". Harry alzó la mano esperando poder tocarla.

-No, no, no!-negó Fleur, obligando al chico a darse la vuelta-_Segá mejog_ que salgas. _Veg _a la novia antes del boda es un mal _augugio_!

-Pero…-dijo Ginny, pero no la dejaron terminar. Fleur acababa de sacar a Harry de la sala, guiándolo hasta el patio.

Ron, observó a su hermana casi embobado. Hacía tres años que no la veía y durante este tiempo había cambiado lo suficiente como para creerla una mujer. Estaba mucho más delgada que la última vez, había esculpido su figura dejando de lado a la niña y transformándose en una chica. ¡Una chica! Ya no era solo su hermana, si no que también era una mujer atractiva, una futura medimaga… era Ginny con toda su belleza, vestida de novia.

-¡Ron!-dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su hermano y tan rápido como pasó, acabó. Ginny lo había golpeado fuerte en el pecho-Eres idiota o algo por el estilo?!

-Ginny!-dijo el chico corriéndose un poco de su hermana, sobándose la zona adolorida-Qué demonios te pasa?!

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada, furiosa. ¡Quería estrangularlo! "No, Ginny" se dijo a si misma regulando su respiración con los ojos cerrados "es tu hermano, no importa que tan mal haya actuado, es tu misma sangre. Por mucho que haya abandonado a tu mejor amiga, él es tu hermano" pero aunque se repetía las palabras una y otra vez, estas no surtían mucho efecto. Seguía deseando estrangular a Ron. Él, advirtiendo el peligro, alzó las manos como un acto de defensa.

-Sé que estás molesta…-dijo pero ella lo detuvo.

-Ah No! Esta si que está buena!-se burlo Ginny con frialdad. Se puso las manos en la cintura, en forma de jarrón-Molesta es poco…

-No, no, no!-dijo Fleur que volvía a la sala. Tomó a Ginny desde atrás-Tganquila, una novia debe lucig suave, delicada. Gelaja.

Ginny estaba dispuesta a replicar, decidida a mortificiar a su hermano, pero la fuerza de Fleur era mucho superior. La llevo hasta la cocina.

Detrás de ella fue la señora Weasley que se ocupada de la pequeña cola, estirándola con la varita. Ron observó a las dos mujeres arreglar los últimos detalles en la chica. Por casi décima vez arreglaron la diadema, estiraron la falda del vestido y golpearon levemente las mejillas de la chica.

-Llegó el momento!-informó al borde de las lágrimas la señora Weasley-Ron, cariño, ve junto a los invitados.

-Si, claro…-dijo el pelirrojo adelantándose a las mujeres. Antes de salir, se giró y miró a su hermana-estás preciosa-dijo avergonzado-Suerte…

Estuvo seguro de ver un amago de sonrisa en el rostro de Ginny. La señora Weasley terminó por sacarlo a la fuerza. Caminó lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta las filas y filas de asientos adornados con cinta dorada. Todo lucía perfecto, aunque él no se sentía de la misma forma. Tenía mucho miedo. Trataba de no mirar a la gente, con la esperanza de que _ella _no lo viera. Se sentó junto a George. Las conversaciones despreocupadas se habían transformado en cuchicheos que sabía estaban dirigidos a él.

-Ha vuelto?-escuchó que preguntaba alguien.

-Si, eso creo… cuanto tiempo estuvo fuera?.

-Tres años sin que nadie supiera nada de él.

-De seguro se enamoró. Eso siempre pasa.

Ron quería acallar los murmullos, pues lo ponían nervioso. A su lado, George le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Era imposible evitar que la gente se metiera en los asuntos de otros.

-Ya viene! Ya viene!-dijo Teddy Lupin corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar junto a Harry. La señora Weasley y Fleur se habían acomodado.

Harry lazó la vista y contempló maravillado a la chica que caminaba sobre la larga alfombra dorada. El señor Weasley, al lado de su hija, sonreía orgullo. Ginny no apartó la vista de su novio. Sus latidos eran casi gritos, pero no le importaba. Estaba demasiado concentrada en los verdes ojos de su futuro esposo como para escandalizarse por aquel pequeño detalle. Harry disfrutó con su visión, pues era la realización de un sueño oculto. Lo que los separaba les parecían kilómetros, y de buen grado habrían acabado aquella distancia corriendo. El largo vestido blanco barría el piso con cada paso que la chica daba. Se ajustaba su estrecha cintura con un coqueto retoque y el escote mostraba lo justo y necesario. Estaba perfecta. Con la diadema por fin bien puesta, con un pequeño velo. "Perfecta" pensó Harry sonriendo.

-Cuídala-dijo el señor Weasley cuando posó la mano de su hija junto a la de Harry.

-Lo haré-respondió el chico con firmeza-lo prometo.

El señor Weasley besó la mejilla de su hija con cariño y se fue a sentar junto a su esposa. Ron contemplaba fascinado la escena. No podía creer que por fin su hermana se fuera a casar…

-Oh…-dijo olvidando completamente su fascinación.

Acababa de entrar en la carpa la chica que tanto había querido evitar. Posiblemente no lo habría notado si no fuera porque Teddy había corrido hacia ella, buscando sus brazos. No oyó las palabras del hombre que presidía la boda, no veía a su hermosa hermana y a su mejor amigo aceptándose en el lazo del matrimonio… No, sólo tenía ojos para la castaña.

Hermione vio al niño correr hacia ella, con los brazos extendidos, sinónimo de que quería que lo levantara en el aire. Lo hizo, y Teddy la rodeó con los brazos, cariñosamente. Podría haber 

pasado una eternidad y Ron no se habría dado cuenta. Casi había olvidado lo preciosa que era. Pudo notar su mirar soñador fijado en la pareja de novios. Ella no lo había visto y de seguro había entrado de esa forma para evitar que la viera. Ambos eran unos cobardes.

Unos malditos cobardes. Ella, por no enfrentarlo aún sabiendo que estaba en casa ¿O no lo sabía? Claro que lo sabía. Ginny se lo habría dicho en la primera oportunidad. ¿Por qué no lo buscó y regañó con su típico orgullo arrogante? Estaba seguro de que ella querría decirle unas cuantas cosas… pero no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza como para soportar la mirada acusadora de la chica. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable como para más encima escucharlo de sus labios.

"Pero tendrás que hacerlo" se dijo a si mismo mientras Hermione le susurraba algo al niño. Se veía preciosa con el chico en brazos… Una fugaz imagen se coló en su mente. Hermione, con su típico cabello enmarañado, acariciando una gran barriga… Sacudió la cabeza avergonzado. Esa fantasía, que durante mucho tiempo lo había acompañado, no era más que el triste recuerdo de una época mejor.

Escuchó los aplausos a su alrededor. Miró a su hermana y a su mejor amigo y vio que estos se besaban. Había acabado. Ya eran marido y mujer. " Y yo me perdí toda la boda!" se quejó mentalmente. Volvió su vista hacia Hermione, pero esta ya no estaba. Se levantó y la buscó por toda la abarrotada carpa.

-Cuidado!-dijo alguien cuando las sillas se hicieron a un lado para crear espacio. Era hora de la fiesta.

Ron se horrorizó ante la perspectiva de encontrarse frente a frente con Hermione. Tenía que salir de allí tan rápido como fuera posible.

o.o.o.o

-Hay que darle a Teddy su remedio-dijo Andrómeda Tonks mirando sonriente a su nieto-el medimago digo que teníamos que ser muy puntuales.

La mujer alzó los brazos para que Hermione le pasara al niño, ahora rubio, que tenía en alto, pero la castaña negó con la cabeza y lo alejó de ella.

-No hay problema, iré yo-se ofreció Hermione ansiosa. Estaba deseando salir de la carpa.

-Segura?-preguntó la mujer-no será mucha molestia?

-No!!-respondió Hermione sonriendo ampliamente-De todas formas tengo que entrar en la casa.

Andrómeda estaba a punto de replicar cuando un hombre llegó a su encuentro. Le ofrecía bailar y ella no pudo negarse, pues Hermione ya había aceptado por ella.

-Le encantará!-dijo Hermione despidiéndose con la mano, instando a que Teddy también lo hiciera.

-Se fue!-dijo el niño sorprendido.

-Sí, así es-asistió Hermione moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo-ahora nosotros iremos a darte tus medicamentos. ¿Bien?

-Wuakala!-exclamó el niño haciendo una mueca que hizo reir a la castaña.

Cuando entraron en la casa, Hermione dejó a Teddy con delicadeza sobre la alfombra, para ir a buscar los medicamentos a la cocina. Se movía con algo de lentitud ya que temía tropezar con el vestido, pero no paraba de escuchar como el niño le contaba que Harry había estado a punto de llorar en medio de la boda.

-Se le notaba!-decía el niño con mucho convencimiento-Ginny se veía mucho mejor…

-Teddy!-rió Hermione cuando volvía con el jarabe y una cuchara-si Harry te escucha le dará un ataque.

-Mi abuela me enseño que no debo decir mentiras-dijo Teddy muy convencido.

-Si, y tiene mucha razón!-asistió Hermione con firmeza-siempre debes decir la verdad, pero algunas veces es mejor omitir ciertas partes. Ahora, abre la boca para beberte esto.

-Pero no me gusta!!-se quejó el chico negando con la cabeza-sabe mal!

-Es la única forma de que te mojeras, Teddy!!

-No me quiero mejorar…-dijo el niño agachando la cabeza.

-De qué hablas?!-preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo-No quieres jugar con los chicos Meyer?

Teddy negó con la cabeza. Hermione notó las pequeñas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Preocupada, dejó la cucharita llena de jarabe sobre la mesa con cuidado de no derramar nada. Se hincó junto al chico y le obligó a levantar la carita con cuidado.

-Qué pasa?-preguntó en un susurro.

-No me quiero mejorar…-repitió el niño.

-Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo con estar sanito?

-Si no me mejoro-comenzó Teddy-quizá…

Se detuvo, sabiendo que lo que diría era algo terrible. Lo tenía muy presente pues cuando se lo dijo a su abuela esta se había horrorizado al punto de las lágrimas.

-Continúa…-pidió Hermione amablemente.

-¿No te enojarás?-preguntó tímidamente.

-¡¿Cómo podría enojarme?!-rió Hermione.

-Está bien…-dijo el niño motivado por la risa-es que si no me mejoro, quizá…-se retorció las manos nerviosamente-me muera-susurró muy cerca de el oído de Hermione-y así pueda ver a mis padres.

Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos, espantada con la idea de un niño de casi cinco años. Se quedó sin aire y lo miró esperando que fuera una broma. Negó con la cabeza con fuerza y lo tomó de los hombros para atrerlo así misma. Lo abrazo casi llorando.

-No digas eso!!-exclamó-es una idea muy fea!

-Pero es verdad. Todos tienen padres. Los Meyer tienen dos… yo no tengo ninguno.

-Pero eso no significa que no estén! Ellos siempre están contigo!

-No es verdad. No tienes que decir mentiras.

-No miento!-Hermione lo separó de ella para verle la carita. Era la copia exacta de Tonks-No digas eso, tus padres siempre están a tu lado. Te acompañan en cada momento, y les duele que tu pienses de esa forma.

-Cómo puedes saberlo?-preguntó el niño enojado.

-Porque… simplemente lo sé. Lo siento-dijo tocándose el pecho, justo en el lugar del corazón-y tú también deberías sentirtlo-puso la mano sobre el pecho del niño-están aquí. En tus pensamientos, en tu día a día. Sé que no me crees, pero es así. Y si tienes alguna duda, pregúntale a Harry.

-Es verdad!-exclamó el chico como si acaba de notar algo-Harry tampoco tiene padres!!

Hermione hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón al niño.

-Ahora, promete que no dirás más que deseas morir-lo regañó Hermione cariñosamente-eres muy joven para tener esas ideas-dijo más para sí que para él.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó el chic apenado.

-No importa-dijo ahora Hermione más repuesta-Bebe tu remedio y ve a jugar. Los chicos Meyer deber estar muy aburridos sin ti.

Teddy se tomó la cucharadita de Jarabe sin reclamar y corrió fuera de la casa. Hermione soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se dejó caer sobre el primer sillón que encontró. Estaba sorprendida. Nunca había pensando que un niño de casi cinco años pudiera decir algo como aquello. ¡Querer morirse! Eso sólo se le había pasado una vez en la vida…

Pensar en esa época le hacía sentir un gran vacio. Habían sido largos días y noches que parecían no tener final. Lo había extrañado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Había sido un periodo lleno de negrura. Estuvo perdida, vagando por algún lugar de su mente lleno de dolorosos recuerdos. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió la tentación de acabar con su vida, segura de que era la única posibilidad de descanso… Porque ¿Cómo se puede estar bien cuando todo te recuerda a él?.

Miró por la ventana. Nada. Él no estaba cerca y lo agradecía. No iba a arrancar, aunque su corazón le rogaba que lo hiciera. No se creía capaz de verle el rostro. ¡Pero no! No lo haría. No estaba dispuesta a darle en el gusto. Que supiera que su simple presencia la perturbaba al grado de hacerle perder la razón… No lo haría…

"Pero no me pidan que salga, por favor!" rogó internamente aferrándose al sillón. Sólo unos minutos. Unos pocos minutos a salvo, para luego seguir expuesta a su mirada. ¿La habría visto ya? ¿Estuvieron cerca? ¿Qué pasaba si la veía? ¿La saludaría?... Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Claro que no lo haría. No tendría la desfachatez de acercarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido. ¿o si?

-Aquí estás!!-exclamó una voz haciendo que la castaña se sobresaltara.

-Merlín!-exclamó palpándose el pecho, junto a su acelerado corazón-Luna! No hagas eso.

La rubia platinada soltó una divertida risita. A pesar de sus extraños aros y el largo collar de quien sabe que cosa, se veía muy distinguida con su vestido color rosa. Se acercó hasta Hermione, con pasitos pequeños, y se sentó junto a ella.

-Viste quien está allí afuera ¿verdad?-preguntó sin un ápice de cuidado.

Hermione hizo sonar la garganta, dándose tiempo para responder. Miró hacia todos lados, esperando que nadie escuchara.

-No lo he visto-respondió seriamente-pero sé que está aquí.

-Ya…-respondió simplemente. Tomó su collar de cuentas y lo dio vueltas en sus manos.

-Supongo que… ¿está bien?

Luna alzó la mirada sin poder evitar la sorpresa. Era extraño escucharla preguntar por él, cuando había estado evitando ese tema durante años.

-No me habló-le respondió la chica-pasó por mi lado, pero ni me miró. Aunque si puedo decirte que se ve muy bien. Está muy guapo.

-Ah…-asistió Hermione desviando la vista-es mejor evitar las sorpresas ¿no crees?

Luna asistió, segura de que Hermione no quería encontrarse con Ron ni aunque de eso dependiera su trabajo en el ministerio.

Un incómodo silencio.

-Sabes-dijo finalmente la castaña levantándose-iré por un chal, está haciendo frío.

-Si, es verdad. Me temo que los Uhiyad no están haciendo bien su trabajo.

Hermione estuvo tentada de preguntar que eran esas cosas, pero prefirió asistir. Se levantó y subió las escaleras con rapidez. ¡Que conversación más embarazosa! Y no porque fuera con Luna, para nada. Ella era su amiga, y sabía bastantes cosas que ninguna otra persona sospecharía, pero le mató hablar de… de él…

¡Ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar su nombre!

Llegó junto al tercer piso. Atravesó el corredor alzando su largo vestido y se encerró en la habitación de Ginny. Nadie la molestaría allí… apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, cerrando los ojos y soltando y suspiro. Que horrible se sentía.

-Merlín…-susurró una voz sin poder contenerse.

Hermione se quedó de piedra, abriendo los ojos rápidamente. ¿Se lo había imaginado?

Aunque así lo creyera, no quiso girarse. No podía. Su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado.

Detrás de ella, Ron Weasley no supo que hacer…

**o.o.o.o**

**Hola lectores!**

**Que bueno que les haya gusto! No saben lo feliz que me hacen, pues significa que puedo seguir escribiendo y que habrá gente que me leerá. Esto es muy importante para mí, pues distrae no saben cuanto! **

**Un beso para todos**

**Y gracias por los r.r. del capítulo anterior.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. **


End file.
